Bajo las oscuras sombras
by Nieves JS
Summary: ¿Miedo de noche? ¿Sientes que alguien te llama por los pasillos? ¿Oyes llantos? ¿Viste un fantasma? ¿Dices que hay sangre en las paredes? ¿Tus amigos decidieron quedarse aquí? ¡Entonces huye, sal, has algo para salir de este infierno en donde no sobrevivirás! [Los niños de la primera generación aceptan la invitación para ir al lujoso hotel de Los Ángeles ¿Saben que? Es gratis...]
1. Under the Dark Shadow

**¡Hola Digilectores! ****Aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic! **

**Declaraciones:** Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animation, solo la trama de esta historia es mía.

**Espero que sea de su agrado n_n**

* * *

~Under the dark shadows ~

* * *

**Taichi Kamiya** un joven de 17 años, tez morocha, cabello alborotado color chocolate, ojos cafés, alto y delgado. Vive en un departamento junto con sus padres, su hermana y un gato de nombre Miko. En su pasado tuvo aventuras en un mundo digital junto a sus 10 amigos y su hermana menor Hikari Kamiya. Ahora el adolecente decidió, junto con sus primeros amigos de aventuras, pasar unas merecidas vacaciones en un hotel de Los Ángeles. Un muy lujoso hotel donde ,raramente, los dejaron estar un mes _gratis. _El y su mejor amigo, Yamato Ishida, decidieron pedirle "cortésmente" a una de sus grandes amigas, que vive en los Estados Unidos, que los esperaran en el aeropuerto.

**Yamato Ishida** un chico de tez blanca, hebras doradas perfectamente peinadas, ojos azules, alto y delgado. Vive en un departamento junto con su padre. Tiene una madre y un hermano menor que viven en otro departamento por problemas familiares, mejor dicho el divorcio de los dos adultos de la familia. Planeo estas vacaciones junto con Taichi desde el verano pasado. Tiene pensado relajarse y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con su amada Sora Takenouchi.

**Sora Takenouchi** una joven de 17 años amante de su rubio de ojos azules. Tiene la piel color durazno y cabellos anaranjados, ojos cobrizos, alta y delgada. Vive en un departamento junto con su madre, su padre está ausente por temas de trabajo. Ella no tenia pensada estas vacaciones pero su actual novio la convenció fácilmente. Planea pasarla con él y con su mejor amiga, que la extraño bastante, Mimi Tachikawa.

**Mimi Tachikawa** joven de 16 años. Tez blanca, cabellos castaños largos, ojos miel, alta y delgada. Vive en una casa en New York junto con sus dos padres. Cuando sus dos "maleducados" amigos les dijeron sobre sus vacaciones, ella acepto gustosa. Está ansiosa de volverse a encontrar con su novio, que ya estaban en una relación a larga distancia, Koushiro Izumi.

**Koushiro Izumi** de tez blanca, pelirrojo de ojos negros, alto, delgado de 16 años. Vive en un departamento junto a sus padres adoptivos. Él fue uno de los que se rehusó a ir a las vacaciones, claro, hasta que le mencionaron que irían a los Estados Unidos donde vivía su actual novia. Su amigo Jyou Kido fue el otro chico que se rehusó.

**Jyou Kido** joven adulto de unos 18 años de edad. Tez blanca, cabellos azulados, ojos negros bajo sus relucientes gafas, alto y delgado. Vive en un departamento junto con sus padres y su dos hermanos. El se rehusó por completo a estas vacaciones pero sus amigos lo convencieron diciéndole "Vamos Jyou hay que divertirse". Pensó que si Hikari y Takeru iban entonces el tendría que ir, ya que sus hermanos seguramente se iban a emocionar y olvidarlos por completos.

**Takeru Takaishi** un joven de 15 años. Rubio de ojos azules como su hermano Yamato. Alto, delgado y de tez blanca. Vive en un departamento con su madre, su padre y su hermano viven en otro departamento porque los mayores se divorciaron. Planea pasarse unas vacaciones fantásticas junto a su mejor amiga Hikari Kamiya.

**Hikari Kamiya** una joven de 15 años. Tez blanca, cabello castaño claro, ojos chocolate rojizos, de altura mediana y delgada. Vive en un departamento junto a sus padres y su hermano mayor Taichi. Ella le advirtió a su hermano: que no cualquiera te deja estar en un hotel de lujo, _gratis_ pero el decidió no escucharla.

Así, los 8 niños decidieron partir directo al aeropuerto para poder disfrutar de sus vacaciones en el lujoso hotel de Los Ángeles, _gratis..._

* * *

**¿Les gusto?** Ojala que si :3

*Imagen perturbadora* ¿No? bueno xD

Bueno este capítulo comienza con las presentaciones de los protagonistas de esta nueva aventura.

**Ojala les haya gustado n_n**

¡No duden en comentar!

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

_**-NievesJS13**_


	2. On the Plane

**¡Hola Digilectores!****Aquí la segunda parte de este Fic.**

**Declaraciones:** Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animation, solo la trama de esta historia es mía.

**Canción mencionada en el capitulo**_**:**_ La Oreja de Van Gogh - El Primer Día del Resto de Mi Vida (Pertenece a ellos)

**Espero que les guste n_n**

* * *

**~On the plane ~**

* * *

Los chicos ya estaban en el aeropuerto esperando por su avión hacia Estados Unidos. Taichi estaba quejándose de por qué no venia el avión. Yamato lo intentaba tranquilizar diciendo que 'aun no era la hora'. Sora estaba con Mimi charlando de ropa. Koushiro se entretenía con su laptop. Jyou leía un libro de medicina. Hikari le preguntaba a Takeru si era una buena idea ir sin el resto del grupo: Daisuke, Miyako, Iori y Ken.

Una voz femenina se escucho por el altavoz indicando que el siguiente vuelo era el de ellos. Encaminándose hacia su vuelo Hikari sintió un pequeño escalofrió y un mal presentimiento.

-¿Estás bien?-.

Le pregunto su mejor amigo tocándole el hombro delicadamente. Hikari se giro hacia él y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, solo estaba pensando en el resto del grupo-

Mintió. Mintió para no preocupar al rubio. Siguió el camino para abordar el avión, el avión de sus siguientes aventuras: Las vacaciones de verano.

Ya arriba del avión los chicos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares. Algunos empezaron a dormir a excepción del Takaishi que empezó a leer.

De pronto las luces del avión empezaron a parpadear y sonidos extraños se escucharon. Takeru pudo haber jurado que la gente, involucrando a sus amigos, estaba muerta en vez de dormida ya que no se movieron.

El avión se empezó a mover bruscamente provocando el miedo del rubio que intentaba respirar.

_'Todo estará bien, solo son algunas turbulencias'_

Al momento que el avión paro de moverse y las luces se apagaron, Takeru se agarro fuertemente del asiento. Cuando la luz se prendió, definitivamente, en un milisegundo el rubio pudo ver sangre por todos lados pero duro poco, al cerrar sus zafiros azules se dio cuenta que todo estaba como antes: en plena tranquilidad, fue como si eso jamás abría pasado, no dejo marca alguna de lo que vivió los diez minutos mas horrorosos de su juventud.

_'¿Acaso será mi imaginación?'_

-Takeru...¿pasa algo?-.

Al escuchar la vocecita de su querida amiga se sobresalto y agarro su pecho para tranquilizar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

-No...-.

Contesto él. Le sonrió a su amiga y le acomodo un mechón rebelde atrás de su oreja. La castaña al sentir el gesto de su amigo se ruborizo y miro apenada el brazo de su asiento.

-Bien...¿Por qué no intestas dormir un rato?-. Le pregunto a su amigo.

El chico no tenia sueño pero al ver los ojos esperanzadores de su amiga decidió acomodarse en el asiento para poder dormir. Al rato de hacer eso sintió algo en su hombro que hizo que su corazón latiera nuevamente pero al mirar a su derecha vio que, el objeto que había tocado su hombro, era la cabeza de su amiga, su amiga dormilona.

_'Tiene mucho sueño...¿Abra podido dormir anoche con la emoción de Taichi?'_

El joven decidió no prestarle atención a su mente o a la mirada penetrante que sentía...

* * *

_"Tenía hambre, parecía un lobo carnívoro buscando a su presa..._

_A los vivos no podía comer ¿Verdad? además estaban lejos no podía correr hacia ellos. ¿Y a los fantasmas? ¿Podría devorarlos para calmar el horrible crujido que su estomago que hacía cada vez que pensaba en comida?_

_Corrió por el bosque en busca de algún espíritu apetitoso, que le satisfaga a su enorme estomago vacío. Corrió y corrió hasta encontrarse con el alma del diablo, se veía tan apetitoso, tan delicioso, sabía que aquella alma iba a calmar su falta de alimento._

_Empezó a acercarse y aspiro el aire frió para empezar a devorar a aquel espiritad lleno de maldad, lujuria, soberbia y ego. Cuando termino de alimentarse su cuerpo fue adquiriendo la forma de una bestia, una bestia de ojos rojos y pelaje negro, una bestia hambrienta, una bestia con sed de sangre. _

_Corrió hacia ninguna parte en especial, corrió, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la sima de un volcán donde vio el siguiente espíritu: El espíritu de la muerte. Se lanzo al volcán y antes de caer en la lava..."_

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!-

Taichi había despertado de sus pesadillas ¿Que habrá sido ese sueño tan extraño? ¿Acaso le estaba indicando algo? No, no podía ser cierto, seguramente soñó eso por el hambre que sentía al no desayunar esta mañana.

-¿Taichi?... ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

Le pregunto su amigo de ojos azules que lo miraba preocupado por el repentino grito de su amigo que acabo con el hermoso sueño, 'soñaba' sobre su pelirroja.

-Si... solo tenía hambre...-. Contesto.

Yamato no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Se sobresalto así por que su estomago estaba necesitando ser llenado con comida? Al parecer su moreno amigo nunca cambiaría...

-Yama ¿Quieres algo para comer?-. Pregunto Taichi.

El rubio se sobresalto por la repentina pregunta ¿Desde cuándo su amigo le preguntaba sobre su apetito? Lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder y asintió en señal de necesitar aquella comida.

El castaño se levanto de su asiento para buscar a la dichosa azafata para pedirle la comida que tanto ansiaba. El rubio diviso que su amigo aparto de su camino a una anciana que llegaba del baño.

_'Debe estar muy hambriento para empujar a la pobre anciana'_

Yamato se encogió de hombros al no saber que le pasaba a Taichi.

* * *

Era algo ridículo lo que sentía ¿verdad?. Sentía una mirada que penetraba su alma pero... hay demasiadas personas en el avión, habrá una que otra mirándolo ¿no?.

_'¿Siento un mal presentimiento...primero la turbulencia, luego la sangre y ahora siento que alguien me observa... Espero estar equivocado'_

Cuando Takeru había pegado el ojo sintió la mirada y sus 'sueños' eran imposibles ¿Cómo iba a dormir si sentía que estaba siendo observado por unos ojos que penetran el alma del heredero de la Esperanza

_'En estos momento...desearía que Patamon esté presente'_

El joven se levanto de su asiento cuidadosamente para no despertar a su amiga. Una vez levantado acomodo a la chica en el asiento, se saco su chaqueta y la tapo con ella.

Camino hacia el asiento de su hermano y al ver el asiento junto a su lado, que era de Taichi, vacío, se sentó y suspiro ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Por que había pasado eso? ¿Acaso su imaginación se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Sera que la turbulencia le afecto una parte de su cerebro que produce que imagine cosas?.

El rubio a su lado se percato que su hermanito se había sentado junto a él. Lo miro confundido y se acomodo para poder hablarle.

-¿Pasa algo, enano?-.

El tierno apodo de su hermano mayor lo relajo...siempre lo hacía. Lo miro a los ojos para poder contestarle...¿Qué le contestaba? ¿Que se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Qué hace un rato vio sangre por todos lados y mágicamente desapareció? ¿Que sentía que estaba siendo observado?.

-No...no lo sé-. Suspiro.

El mayor frunció el entrecejo al escuchar la respuesta del menor ¿No lo sabe? ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Se sentirá mareado? ¿Enfermo? ¿O se sentía mal por no invitar a sus otro amigos?

-¿Seguro?-. Le pregunto.

Al ver que no respondía, y que suspiraba nuevamente, se preocupo ¿Que le pasaba a su hermanito que lo hacía reaccionar de esa manera tan... extraña? Le toco el hombro para ver si respondía pero al ver que se sobresalto se preocupo aun mas.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-.

El menor le sonrió pero al segundo cambio su sonrisa por unos ojos abiertos como platos que dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana. Se giro para ver lo que veía su hermano... ¿El cielo? ¿La gran nube blanca?

-¿Takeru?-.

Lo zarandeo un poco para ver si reaccionaba y al instante que lo roso con sus dedos, el joven cayo del asiento y empezó a respirar entrecortado.

-Takeru ¿Estás bien?-.

Le pregunto su hermano que se agacho para ayudarlo a levantarse del frio suelo.

_'Si estar bien significa que vi una paloma descuartizada contra la ventana...si, estoy bien'_

Yamato siguió esperando la respuesta de su inocente y, ahora, pálido hermano.

-¿Takeru?-.

El joven Takaishi salió de sus pensamientos y le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano, sonrisa esforzadamente forzada con la comisura de sus labios.

-Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes-.

El mayor no quedo del todo convencido con la respuestas. Se cruzo de brazos y le miro con 'cara de pocos amigos'. El menor vio la mirada de su hermano y la desvió pero Yamato lo agarro del} los hombros y lo obligo a que lo vea a los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien?...y no me mientas-.

_'Mentirte... y si te digo que estoy cansado ¿Es mentir?'_

Por un lado el joven Takaishi no quería mentirle a su hermano, pero por el otro no quería decirle la verdad, pues pensaría que está loco o que esta alucinando cosas. Así que decirle que está cansado no era mentira... ya que tenia sueño pero no podía dormir.

-Si, solo estoy cansado-. Le respondió.

Yamato lo miro fijo para saber si decía la verdad pero al darse cuenta que pequeñas ojeras aparecían bajo los ojos de su hermano le creyó.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no duerme un rato?-.

Le pregunto y señalo con la cabeza a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

_'¿Sabes cuantas beses lo eh intentado? ¡No puedo pegar ni un ojo!'_

Takaishi suspiro y se levanto del asiento para dirigirse a donde pertenecía pero antes de poder dar un paso un mano lo detuvo.

-Me estás diciendo la verdad ¿No?-.

Yamato estaba inseguro de las respuestas de su hermano. El menor decidió asentir y decirle la otra parte de su 'mentira', que es verdad...

-Si, te estoy diciendo la verdad Yamato.- Takeru suspiro nuevamente. -Pero no puedo pegar ni un ojo, lo eh intentado pero...no sé, me cuesta dormir-.

Yamato lo estiro de la manga obligando al menor sentarse en el asiento.

_'Taichi puede sentarse con Hikari'_

Cuando Takeru ya estaba sentado lo tapo con una manta que Taichi trajo. Lo acomodo y dejo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, bueno lo obligo. Takeru no entendía nada de lo que su hermano hacia pero dejo que haga lo que él quiera.

Una vez que termino de acomodar a su hermano le revoloteo los pelo y con un brazo lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Descansa-.

Aunque Takeru no quería dormir por el miedo iba a intentar. Su hermano estaba junto a él ¿Que podría pasar? Se sentía más seguro con su Oni-chan.

Luego de treinta minutos Taichi llego, pero cuando vio a Yamato y Takeru sonrió. Se acerco al rubio mayor ,que abrazaba a su dormido hermano, y le tendió la comida.

-¿Me tengo que sentar con Hikari?-. Pregunto en reproche.

Yamato solo rio bajito ,para no despertar a Takeru, y asintió. Taichi se cruzo de brazos y se marcho, no sin antes murmurar: "Bien! al parecer ya no quieres compartir conmigo" en burla. Siempre se trataban así como si fueran una pareja, Yamato el novio y Taichi la novia, claro que era de juego, el rubio tenía a su pelirroja, que dentro del juego hacia de amante celosa.

_'Idiota'_

Rio por adentro el oji-azul. Aspiro el aroma de la comida que tenía en su mano libre, la que no abrazaba a Takeru, y apoyo la cajita de plástico en la mesita que estaba añadida al asiento de adelante, luego comería.

* * *

Taichi se sentó al ex-asiento de Takeru y vio a su dormida hermana ¡Cuanto amaba a esa luz! La sacudió un poco para despertarla.

-Hikari despierta...-. Murmuro.

La castaña abrió pesadamente sus ojos rubíes, se hizo bolita para terminar bostezando.

-¿Takeru?-. Pregunto pensando que su amigo la había despertado.

Taichi frunció las cejas ante la mención del rubio por boca de su hermana. Algún día averiguaría que hay entre ellos...algún día, hoy no, ahora tenía mucha hambre.

-No, soy yo Taichi ¿Quieres comer?-.

Hikari se estiro y vio la cajita de comida. Al verla se enamoro ¡Tai le trajo su comida favorita! ¡Onigiri! También conocido como Omusubi que consiste en una bola de arroz rellena con otro ingrediente, pero a Hikari le encantaba el relleno de pollo y su hermano lo sabía.

-¡Onigiri!¡Arigato!-. Agradeció la castaña que empezaba a abrir el paquete de plástico.

Su hermano rio al ver a su hermana desesperada por no poder abrir la bendita caja. Se lo saco de las manos y la abrió.

-¡Arigato!-. Agradeció nuevamente su hermanita.

Gustosamente saboreaba su platillo, imaginando colores nuevos cada vez que comía un bocado del delicioso manjar. Pero cuando iba a agarrar su segundo onigiri el avión había despegado, lo raro fue que nadie escucho la advertencia.

'Extraño...¿Habrán avisado?'

La castaña se encogió de hombros y se levanto del asiento para agarrar sus cosas.

* * *

-Takeru...Takeru...Takeru...-.

Yamato zarandeaba a su hermano para despertarlo. Lo preocupante era que el rubio menor estaba agarrando fuertemente la manta, estaba sudando y murmurando cosas sin sentido...

_"Tenía frío, los pies no le respondían, las manos las movía con mucha dificultad intentando abrir la puerta ¿Que puerta? acaso era la puerta para salir de ese horrible lugar o para entrar a un lugar mucho peor._

_Aquel extraño ser lo estaba persiguiendo, no tenía mucho tiempo para escapar. Manchas de sangre en la pared y alguna tenían mensajes. Piso de madera desgastado y con algunos hoyuelos. Techo despintado y ahuecado. Paredes feas y sucias por la humedad. Ventanas llenas de polvo entrando un miserable rayo de sol. Telarañas colgaban del desgastado techo. Ratas y murciélagos por todo el lugar, algunos muertos y el único sonido que había en aquel lugar eran los pasos del ser, aquel que empezó a perseguirlo._

_Cuando al fin pudo abrir la puerta se encontró con algo peor...cuerpos humanos y descuartizados por todo el piso, algunos colgados del techo y a otros se le veían los órganos internos._

_Empezó a respirar entrecortado cuando sintió el aliento de aquel ser en su nuca_

-¡Takeru!-

_El ser agarro su hombro con una de sus mano y con la otra el cuello. El miedo que recorría el chico al sentir el roce del ser era muy alto, tanto que temblaba como si fuera invierno."_

-¡Takeru! ¡Takeru!-.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe para encontrar a su hermano preocupado y zarandeándolo. El alivio fue placentero.

_'Todo fue un sueño...'_

-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto Yamato preocupado por su hermano.

El joven asintió y se paro del asiento para recoger sus cosas.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-.

Nuevamente la inseguridad de Yamato. Vio al menor apretar la manta, murmurar y sudar mucho ¿Como no se iba a preocupar?. Takeru solo asintió y sonrió tranquilo pero a Yamato no le convenció esa sonrisa, algo le estaba pasando a su hermano...y lo averiguaría por las buenas o por las malas...

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa estaba esperando a sus amigos en el aeropuerto, hace menos de dos minutos escucho que el avión aterrizo. Estaba emocionada por volver a verlos en especial a su Koushiro.

En sus manos tenía siete bolsitas de regalo para cada uno de sus amigos, a penas oyó que primero vendrían a New York para ir junto a ella a la ciudad donde estaba el hotel, en Los Ángeles, fue y compro regalos para todos. Cada regalito era especial para la persona.

Conteniendo la emoción, saco el cartel que hizo esta madrugada para encontrar a los chicos, la simple palabra "Digidestinados" era suficiente para que ellos pudieran reunirse.

Tarareando la canción 'El primer día del resto de mi vida' de 'La Oreja de Van Gogh', empezó a mover el cartel de un lado para el otro.

La emoción recorría su cuerpo ¡hasta pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban desde su lagrimal! Hace tanto que no veía a sus amigo ¡Hace cuatro años!

Cuando escucho el grito de Taichi que reprochaba por no poder haber terminado su comida, corrió hacia ellos

_'A quien le importa el estúpido cartel'_

Apenas diviso a su pelirrojo se le lanzo encima. Koushiro la tomo por sorpresa y cayó al suelo, se ruborizo al quedar abajo de ella.

-Te extrañe mucho-. Le susurro la castaña.

El la abrazo por la cintura y sonrió.

-Yo mas hermosura-.

Así los niños llegaron al aeropuerto sanos y salvos...

* * *

**¿Les gusto?** Personalmente yo estoy orgullosa de este capítulo :3 El suspenso empezó y los primeros atacados fueron Taichi y Takeru...¿Quienes serán los próximos?

Awww Yamato and Takeru fue súper tierno para mí :3

**¿Y? ¿Cómo me va quedando? ¿Es algo así de terror? ¿o necesita más? ¡Denme consejos por favor!**

¡En un momento actualizo **"Volvemos al digimundo".**

**Ojala les haya gustado n_n**

¡No duden en comentar!

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

**_-NievesJS13_**


End file.
